


the only star i see tonight

by mermistia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, anyway, i got to like 500 words and then just kinda stopped like. “well crap. what now”, i legit don’t even like this but?, it’s 2:30am and i don’t wanna rewrite it so, siren au, this was SO hard to write please kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: River can feel himself falling in love.





	the only star i see tonight

**Author's Note:**

> im too tired to write a decent summary so let’s just get on w/ the gay already shall we

It’s cold. 

It’s always cold, River realises, which is strange for a beach, but he never really minds too much. His jacket is warm, and he’s much too busy to notice the cold; appreciating Lyceum is a full time job. 

They’re _beautiful_ and River finds his mind quieting and his expression softening as he watches them, their tail shimmering and splashing absent-mindedly in the shallow water as they point to the sky in excitement. 

“That one has always been one of my favourites,” they say, gesturing towards the stars, and they squint a little, as if to make sure they’re pointing to the right one. “It’s one of the brightest ones.”

River smiles a little, his eyes trying their best to follow the direction that Ly is pointing. He honestly can’t tell which star Ly is trying to point to, it’s impossible to tell, but he nods along anyway, only half-listening as Ly keeps speaking, a long and complicated lecture about stars and constellations that River’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to understand anyway. 

He _wants_ to concentrate, to listen and hang on to every word that Ly says with careful consideration, to nod along and ask questions and get answers, but Lyceum is almost painfully distracting, and River can feel his mind wandering with each new part of them that he looks at. 

He can feel himself falling in love. 

He doesn’t want to. He _really_ doesn’t want to. He doesn’t _want_ to be in love. It’s happened before, and it never ends well, and he hates it and he loves it and he wants it so, so, so badly. He wants so badly to reach out and brush his hand down Lyceum’s cheek, to look into their eyes and have them look back into his, and he wants to kiss them hard and fast and strong and never let them go, and listen to every single word about stars that they tell him. 

He restrains himself though, balling his fists on the sand and letting the edge of the tide soak the bottom of his pants. Ly is a _siren,_ and River knows that falling for a siren is just going to be ten times more painful than falling for a human ever could be. 

Ly isn’t going to like him back. 

Sirens can’t _like,_ or _love._

He’d just get rejected. 

He’ll just get rejected. 

It’s going to _hurt._

He regains his focus just in time to hear Ly asking him a question. 

“Do you have a favourite star?” 

Ly’s face is lit up, eyes bright and shining, smile soft and excited to hear an answer, and River blinks slowly as he feels something flutter inside him. “You’re my favourite star,” he says without thinking, and claps a hand over his mouth almost immediately after, eyes wide. 

Ly leans back a little, the expression on their face turning from anticipation to shock to endearment to amusement. “That’s nice,” they say, and their teeth flash a little as their smile widens, and they tilt their head up to the sky again. “Very smooth.”

“I, uh-” River clears his throat, searching for something to say as he smooths out the collar of his jacket with a shaking hand, running the other through the sand. “Thank you,” is what he settles on, staring dead ahead at the ocean and trying his best to ignore the look that Ly is giving him, all raised eyebrows and smug smiles. “You- stop.”

“Stop what?” There’s a trace of glee in Ly’s voice, and River pushes down the smile that he can feel coming to his face. 

“Looking at me like that.”

“Looking at you like what?” Ly’s tongue is out now, sticking out between their pointed teeth, their eyes sparkling with happiness, and River gives up on his restraint and lets himself smile, shaking sand from his fingertips and reaching out to take Ly’s hand in his own. 

“Like you want to kiss me,” he says, voice soft and a little bolder than he feels, and he leans in just a little, hoping for Lyceum to meet him halfway. 

They do. 

The kiss is soft and slow and awkward, their hands grasping for each other as their lips brush softly, gentle and almost afraid. River can hear Ly’s breathing get faster, can feel strands of their hair tickling the side of his face, and he leans forwards a little more, taking Ly’s face in his hands. Their bodies shift together, holding each other closer and closer, until River pulls away just a little, hands still cupping Ly’s cheeks as he gazes back at them. “That was...”

Ly grins. “Very good.”

“Very good,” River repeats, and lets out a soft laugh, raising an eyebrow when Ly flops down onto his shoulder dramatically, resting their head in the crook of his neck. 

“We should go back to the ship soon,” Ly says, a hint of sadness in their voice, and they glance up at River with eyes that almost seem to beg him to disagree. 

“We can stay a little longer.” River reaches an arm up to lace his fingers through Ly’s hair, brushing strands of it away from their face, bending down to press gentle kisses to the side of their forehead. “Besides, I like hearing you tell me about your favourite stars.”

“I don’t think I really have a favourite star anymore,” Ly whispers, and snuggles deeper into River’s embrace, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. You’re my favourite now.”

“You’ve always been my favourite.” River closes his eyes, letting the sound of the ocean and Ly’s breathing and the far off noise from the ship take over him, and he pulls Ly closer to him, resting his head on top of theirs. The water laps over their legs, a constant and relaxing noise, and River settles himself deeper into the sand, shifting his position to hold Ly more comfortably in his arms, opening a single eye to look down at them. “And you always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and incoherent thank u and good night


End file.
